


Displaced Neuromuscular Facilitation

by Lefaym



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has some unexpected new abilities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displaced Neuromuscular Facilitation

Rose felt her knees tremble as she came, and she leaned against the Doctor—her new, human Doctor—as he removed his right hand from her trousers.

"Where," she asked, "did you learn to do that?"

The Doctor raised his hand and grinned. "Displaced neuromuscular facilitation."

"Displaced _what_?"

"Muscle memory."

"But how—"

"Well, this hand _did_ live with Captain Jack for over a year."

"You mean Jack—and your hand—"

"Combine that with a little first-hand knowledge from Donna, and—" the Doctor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose considered him for a moment. "So... what else can this amazing hand of yours do?"

"I'm not completely sure. The hand knows things that are totally new to me."

"In that case," said Rose, a smile playing at her lips, "I think we'll have to run some tests. For science. Catalogue _all_ its capabilities. Extensively."

"Oh yes," the Doctor agreed.


End file.
